The Way I Do
by jasonfan629
Summary: Max and Liz have only met in a dream... Or was it real life?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Way I Do

Category: M/L

Disclaimer: I really do wish that I own Jason Behr but I have a feeling that is never going to happen *sad face*

Rating: M

Author's Note: If you have heard the Marcos Hernandez song "The Way I Do" that's the song being used in this. Also, NO ALIEN POWERS AND LIZ DOESN'T GET SHOT AND MAX AND LIZ GET TOGETHER ON THEIR OWN! Sorry!!! * means thought…* And there might be a lot of them.

Summary: Max and Liz have never met but only in a dream… Or was it in real life?? What if Max came to his senses and so did Liz and they came together on their own??

Prologue

Max Evans awoke with a jolt of surprise. " Is she real? Or is she just my imagination?" A groan came from across the room. "Can't anyone get a decent nights sleep around here?" "Michael, shut up and go back to bed." "Take your own advice man."

~~~~~~~~~~~ACROSS TOWN~~~~~~~~~~

Liz woke up feeling alone and cold all at the same time. "Why does it feel like I know him? I have never seen him before in my life. But it seems like I can't go on without him."

~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~

Max arrives at school for the first day of school of his junior year. He then sees Liz arrive and he feels like he was hit by a truck. *That's her! The girl in my dreams!* Liz then sees Max and immediately recognizes him from the guy in her dreams. *So he IS real!*

TBC

Chapter 1

Later on in the day, Max and Liz arrive a their 3rd period class, Biology. Ms. Hardy decides to pair up the class for their assignments. " Ok, we are going to have A. Whitman and M. Deluca, T. Harding and K. Valenti, I. Evans and M. Guerin, and M. Evans and L. Parker. I suggest you get used to this arrangement, so get used to your new lab partners." Max gets up and moves to where Liz is sitting.

" So, we are going to be lab partners. I'm Max Evans."

" Liz Parker. How are you?"

" Pretty good. You?"

" I'm alright. Could be better though."

" What's wrong?"

" I can tell you anything, right? Without you getting all creeped out?"

" Yeah, you can. What's going on?"" I have been having these dreams and I have no idea what they mean."

" Like your meant to be with this person but you have no idea who this person is and when you wake up it feels like its never going to happen and that you silently cry yourself to sleep cause you don't want anyone to hear you?

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

" I have been having that dream too"

" Can we meet today after school to talk about this?""Yeah, how about the Crashdown around 3?"

" Yeah sounds perfect." Max said smiling.

Chapter 2

The rest of the day went as smooth as a first day of school would normally go, except the fact that Max had the rest of his classes with Liz. He found it very difficult to concentrate in his classes, even though it was only the first day of school. And he could even care less if he failed his classes cause he knew that Liz was the one for him, even after talking to her for only 45 minutes in Biology. A voice that he knew very well already pulled Max out of his thoughts.

"Hey Max."

"Hi Liz. You look great."Liz was wearing a powder baby blue tee, a pair of white wash jeans with a studded belt and a pair of slide-on baby blue Converse.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."Max was wearing his black leather jacket, a white button down dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, a pair of black denim jeans and his black Converse.

"Well, I try to look good, only for you though."

*Did he just say what I think he said?"

*Did I really just say that?*

" I… I…. mmm…..mean…"" Its ok, I tried to look good for you too."

Max and Liz decide to sit in the back booth so no one would bug them. They discovered that they both have been having the same dream for the past few weeks and Max says something that he thought he would never say." Liz, I know that this is the first time that we have hung out in general and I just wanted to let you know that I have been in love with you ever since we talked today in Biology and I have wanted to do this all day."Max leans towards Liz and kisses her hard and fast. Liz melts into the kiss and deepens it by getting up while tugging Max with her towards the back door of the Crashdown and leads him to the couch in the back. *Is this what it feels like to kiss Liz Parker? I fell in love with her even more if it is possible. I know now that she is my soul mate, my other half, and one day she is going to be the mother of my children and my wife.* Max breaks the kiss and stares into her eyes.

" I never thought that I could love someone the way I do with you." Liz gets up and looks at Max seductively. " Are you just going to sit there or are you going to follow me upstairs?"Max races up the stairs after her.

Chapter 3

Liz and Max go out to Liz's balcony and make out in her lounge chair. Max breaks the kiss and decides to look at Liz in her eyes and stares at her.

" What are you looking at, Max?"" Your eyes. They are wonderful, deep, soulful, rich, and every other word meaning who you are. I can never get enough of looking in your eyes."" Max…… I love you."" I love you too, Liz. Will you go out with me and make it official?"" Yes, I would love to go out with you."

~~~~~~~~~~ THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~

Liz and Max arrive at separate times but Max meets Liz at her locker and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

" I missed you."" We were apart for one day Max."

" I don't care, I missed you like crazy."Liz smiles. " I did too."

The bell rings and Max starts to walk Liz to her first class, Geometry. He grabs her hand and intertwines his fingers with hers and they start to walk down the hall together while receiving looks from the other students. " I'll meet you right here Liz. I want to walk you to all of your classes from now on. I don't care if I am late to my classes. More time with you is better than class."" Ok, I'll wait right here for you. I love you."" I love you more than words can express."

~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max and Liz are in a heavy make out session on her balcony again.

" Hold on. I will be right back."

Liz goes inside and turns on her CD player. The first bars of the song come out and Max knows the tune.

_Your kiss, your smile, your mindYou're sunlight in my eyesI miss your breath on my neckWhen we whisper in the night_

Liz comes back and lays back down on the lounge chair. " I thought that it was fitting."

" It is. It describes my feelings for you."

_Didn't wanna want youDidn't wanna need you so badDidn't wanna wake up And find that I was falling so fastDidn't wanna need youDidn't wanna need anyoneNow look what you've done_

Max and Liz continue their make out session and Max's hand travels up her shirt and unclasps her bra. Liz looks at him and as if saying it with her eyes that it was ok and it was ok for him to continue.

_Now I can't go on without youI'm naked, I cant fake it.I'm not that strong without youNever thought I could love you the way I do._

They continue to make out and Liz could feel his erection where her shirt had ridden up. Liz starts to take off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Max starts to take off Liz's shirt and unbuttons her pants.

_Your touch, your skin, can't believe the way you let me inDon't rush tonight, I need you like the ocean needs the 't wanna want youDidn't wanna need you so badDidn't wanna wake up And find that I was falling so fastDidn't wanna need youDidn't wanna need anyoneNow look what you've doneNow I can't go on without youI'm naked, I cant fake it.I'm not that strong without youNever thought I could love you the way I do.I always thought I would stand on my ownClimb a mountain top all aloneRelying, depending on no oneNow look at what you've doneNow I can't go on without youI'm naked, I cant fake it.I'm not that strong without youNever thought I could love you the way I do.__Never thought I could love youNever thought I could need youNever thought I could want youThe way I doNever thought I could love youNever thought I could need youNever thought I could want youThe way I doI love youI need youI want you..the way I do_

Max and Liz's shirts are off and Liz's pants are half way down her legs revealing a red lacy bra and thong.

*Damn, wasn't expecting a thong, let alone for it to be red.*

Liz unbuttons Max's pants and pulls them down his legs with his boxers as well and his hardness is exposed for Liz to see.

*He is huge! How is he going to fit?*

Max takes one of her rosy nipples in his mouth. Liz is shocked with the feeling that she is experiencing and feels wetness down by her core. Max moves one of his hands to her core and feels exactly how much she likes him having his mouth on her. He pulls down her thong and sticks two fingers in her hot, wet pussy. Liz cries out in pleasure. He then pulls out his fingers and she whimpers and he replaces his fingers with his mouth and licks her clit and eats her pussy. As she is moaning in pleasure, Max decides to put in two fingers again and with the unexpected feeling, she comes and Max swallows her juices.

" Mmmmm, that was good."" Your telling me. Now its my turn."

Chapter 4

Liz moves her mouth towards Max's hardness. " I am going to suck it until it turns blue." She opens her mouth and sucks his dick. Max leans his head back and bites his lip. He doesn't need all of Roswell knowing what they were doing. Liz continues to suck his dick when she all of the sudden sucks his sac and gropes them. All of the sudden, Max comes in Liz's mouth and she swallows his seed and she continues to suck him into another orgasm. Max then takes her mouth off of his dick and kisses her and position his dick by her waiting heat. He looks and makes sure its ok for him to continue. She then slams her pussy onto his dick and breaks her barrier. Max moves at a slow speed first but then Liz speeds up and Max then takes control and continues to pump into her. As Liz is near her orgasm, Max pumps harder and reaches his orgasm as Liz screams his name.

" MAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!"

"LLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!"

He shoots his seed in her pussy and he falls on top of her. " That was….."" Yeah… Does this change anything Max?"" Nothing can change how I feel about you Liz."Max and Liz move into her room and fall asleep on her bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE MONTH LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz is in her bathroom, throwing up her dinner. *What is wrong? I should call Max.*

" Hey Max. Can you come over? We need to talk. Its nothing bad. Ok, meet me on the balcony. Bye."

Max arrives and knows what he is going to do. He is going to ask Liz to marry him.

"Max, can we talk?" " Yeah but I need to tell you something first."" Ok, what is it?" Max takes a deep breath.

" Ever since I met you, I have been in love with you and I knew ever since then you were the girl for me. I didn't care about anything else in this world or in any universe. You are my strength, my life, my world. You will never have to be alone. I love you and that is all that I can ever know in my life. All I want to know is one thing."Max kneels down on one knee and pulls out a box. He opens the box and reveals a solitaire diamond ring encrusted with sapphires.

" Will you marry me?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5

Liz is in awe. She never thought that Max Evans would ask her to marry him.

" Why do you want to marry me? I'm just the smallest of small town girls."

"I don't care… You're the one for me and I can feel it in my heart. Please… Will you marry me??"

"Yes… I'll marry you…"

Liz kneels down with Max and kisses him. Max breaks the kiss.

"What did you want to tell me?""Umm… I don't know how to say this… I think I might be pregnant…""Well, if you want me to, I can go out and get a pregnancy test…"

"I love you… That would be great… Thank you Max."

Max leaves Liz in her room to look at her ring. She is thinking thoughtfully when Maria busts in her room. While she tells Maria what Max did, he is out at the store buying a pregnancy test for Liz. *I don't know which one to get!!! How should I know??* He buys 4 different tests and rushes back to Liz's house. Within the time that Max was at the store, Maria had already came and went. " I got you 4 different tests cause I didn't know which one to get.""Thanks… I'll go and do it I guess…"

Liz goes into the bathroom and takes a test. She waits until the buzzer goes off and looks at the test. She comes out hold the test.

"Well?? What does it say??"

"It says that I'm not pregnant. I've just been stressed out and apparently I ate something bad… So we aren't having a baby… But we have our whole lives to have a family…""Yeah, I mean we are only in our junior year and I want you to be out of school and in our own place."

"Yeah.. That sounds more reasonable…"TBC


End file.
